


【新V/N】勿忘草 / わすれなぐさ

by ConstanceHu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nobody needs to eat that pizza box tonight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: 6月15号，终于把这个故事写完了。有些地方可能有点赶， 不满意的地方我还会再出本前作最后的调整。G向无差，和最开始的设想有一些出入，写得比一开始的设想轻松。我通过这个塞了很多私货的小故事主要是想表达一个V酱“死与复活”的隐喻（也不知道完成了这个任务的百分之多少（好复杂总之全文放在这里，阅读愉快~
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	【新V/N】勿忘草 / わすれなぐさ

“你得休息一下。”

签字笔的笔尖从纸上抬起来，V选择装作对这句话充耳不闻。这几年间有很多编辑给过他这样的忠告——你得休息一下，出去旅游也好采风也好，转换一下心情才能继续写下去。但他已经休息太久了。他把笔放下，把解约书推给尼禄，他们之间的餐桌上几乎空无一物——他已经多久没好好吃过一顿饭了？

“等我下班之后……要一起出去吃点东西吗？你冰箱里除了猫粮以外只有伏特加和矿泉水了。我记得你不管喝什么酒都会头痛。”

“所以我也没怎么喝过。”他在开口时就发觉了自己的虚弱。说真的，现在是几月几号了？他伸手把手机拿过来看了一眼锁屏，时间过去得比他的想象还要久，竟然已经三月了，怪不得最近总是被往常的暖气温度热醒。

V舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，看着对面一边把解约书放回文件夹里一边做出提议的尼禄。这是他辞掉编辑职务之后第一次见他，他变了不少，这几年让他褪去了少年的稚嫩，身材变得更结实了些，但仍然能在他眼睛里看到点天真的神采——溺死的到底是谁？他在头痛和耳鸣里试图听到尼禄说了些什么，但是不管怎么努力意识都还是一片模糊。他揉了揉干涩的双眼，扶着桌子站起身来想去厨房找水喝，但是一个没看清又被餐桌旁的储物架绊得差点摔倒在地。他再次尝试，尼禄从桌子对面绕过来扶起他。你怎么会变成这样——他好像听到远方有人在质问，他受了太多咖啡因刺激的心脏逆反地在胸廓里搏动，颈椎和脑干处也传来尖锐的疼痛，冷汗直冒。他被尼禄扶到沙发上躺下，然后听到打电话的声音。

他闭上眼睛，期待下一个瞬间在另一个世界睁开——在那里他还能从划掉题目、写下“勿忘草”一行字那一刻开始，他还有机会做出更加明智的选择吗？十秒过去了，二十秒过去了，眼前还是一片黑暗。他睁开眼睛，想要挣扎着坐起来，尼禄放下电话，凑过来告诉他救护车已经在路上，不要担心，看样子只是营养不良加上熬夜，大概输个液好好睡一觉吃点东西就好了，最后他还加了一句“希望如此”。V用颤抖的手接过他递来的玻璃杯喝水，如果没人来看的话自己可能会孤独死的恐惧随着凉水一起猛地灌进他的肚子里，一下子炸开。他能想到自己最早的编辑在拜托尼禄来找他时会说什么话：签了字赶紧走，别跟他扯上太多关系，别听他的要求——“先出一本书把名声打响”“别让自己被类型化”“不用管其他的作家和评委们的意见”“这和洛丽塔沾点边也挺好的”。他几乎在心里得意地笑了起来，这个老狐狸一定没想到自己的这些算盘都会一个简单的事实打乱：他不是别人，他是尼禄。但这份幸运实在是太奢侈了。他眼睛转到电视旁边的书架上，那个老旧的文件袋还在——他有什么资格要求有感情就一定会有结果？高中时再依恋的人过个三年也会忘个精光的，毕竟他还有很多事情没见过。

V的意识似乎清明了一点，他在闭着眼睛调整呼吸的间隙感到尼禄伸手给他擦掉额头上的冷汗，开始慢慢接受身边的现实。

“我好像死过一次了。”他睁开眼睛，盯着天花板说。

**维罗妮卡有时会想，为什么这所学校的泳池不是露天的？在她上一个执教的高中，泳池在一连串平房的屋顶，上下游泳课的学生们换衣服飞快，从更衣室里出来时头发还是湿的，在夏天的高温下甩甩就干了。游泳课之后的教室里总是昏昏欲睡，总是有至少三分之一的学生困倦得脸马上要贴上书桌，但是教室里弥漫的氯味却让她安心。**

**游泳馆是她从教学楼回到办公室的必经之路，她常常在这里看到加文和其他男生一起走出来。他往往很安静，不怎么和别人嬉闹，并不像他身边的人们，一看到有教师经过就瞬间收起嚣张的态度，态度木然得像一具具活动的尸体。她的班在上完游泳课之后不那么昏昏欲睡了，因为这所学校装了空调，是冷气让学生们精神好了些。小说、批评、戏剧、散文。她在让人安心的氯水气味里反复讲着这些，面对她的学生们时，眼睛总会飘向后排加文的座位。他下课或许会来问个问题——谁知道呢，可能他记笔记只是做做样子，和游泳队其他男生一样。他的作文一直都写得不错，没有多少张狂的才情和强烈的意见，说起来也没有多细致，但总是让维罗妮卡感到她应该培养他写作。他在写自己去参加比赛时，泳池的浅蓝是“勿忘草”（forget-me-not）色。她在旁边批注，问他从哪里记得的这个比喻。过了一段时间他又来交作业时说，是一年之前她上课时无意提到的一个诗集名。**

**她心里一惊。从那天开始，她没有一刻不生活在对这段日子即将结束的忧惧中。**

_（这里“勿忘草”这个意象加得不错，不如就拿这个做题目吧）_

_**（这还用你说？）** _

尼禄把解约书递回出版社之后，随便买了点晚饭就登上了去医院的电车，顺手翻起了前几天从编辑部拿到的《勿忘草》文库本。他才进入这家出版社的市场部门工作没几天，就被主编打发去和《勿忘草》的作者解约。他出发之前有几个编辑部的同事还特地凑过来，让他悄悄告诉他们这个身份不明、男女莫辨的作家到底是什么样的人。据编辑部的传言，《勿忘草》是把现任主编推到这个位置的作品，不仅销量极好，还顺利地卖出了改编权，成片马上就要在出版社进行试映了。然而这位作者却以难以对付著称，不仅第二作平平无奇、完全没复制第一作的奇迹，现在第三作还一个字都没写，已经拖了两年了。由于本人顽固恶劣、一意孤行、要求严格将自己身份保密，所有负责过他的编辑都要签保密协议和军令状，一旦放手就必须辞职。然而现在《勿忘草》已经影视化，再留着这块烫手山芋实在没必要了。主编把这位作者家里的钥匙给了他，嘱咐他谈好解约之后赶紧离开，一天都不能再拖了。尼禄之前一直以为《勿忘草》的作者是女性，还就此吃了一惊。主编笑了笑，告诉他没关系，尽管去就是了。

《勿忘草》的预告片尼禄已经在很多地方看过了——电视广告、视频网站广告、电车上的广告等等，无非就是大家最喜欢的推理悬疑和师生恋的集合。女主角黑发瘦削，神色中略显些疲态和神经质，在预告片的一个镜头里脱光了自己，肩胛骨凸起得有点狰狞。似乎这段她和自己学生的床戏也是电影的卖点之一，运镜方式看起来有点官能小说的感觉。尼禄在预告片释出的第一天就听到编辑部爆发了激烈的争吵，一位女编辑尖叫着抗议这段床戏，另外有人觉得选角和扮相有问题，还有一个对女主的演技做出了“去商场里找个人体模特都比她演得好”的恶评。他们问他看没看过《勿忘草》，尼禄摇了摇头。他的确没看过，不如说他对师生恋这种题材本身不感兴趣。哪有那么多人真的愿意支持一个高中生和大他七岁的老师谈恋爱？他自己再清楚不过了。

因为V大他七岁。

那天也是在医院，他在体育课上摔了一跤之后手臂一直痛得不正常，于是拜托老师让他去医院看看。几个同学安慰他说肯定没事，记得晚上回来训练。他到了医院之后，医生说可能摔到了骨头，让他打个电话叫家长过来，要拍个X光片检查一下。他坐在候诊区，百般不情愿地给他父亲打了个电话，对面听起来还在写稿，隐隐地有点不耐烦，不过他已经习惯了。最后来到医院的是一个黑发的年轻人，下了电梯，从走廊尽头径直朝他走来，没有一点迟疑——你好，我是你父亲的新编辑，之前那位已经是主编了。他在分别之后对这个场景的回忆又有了层层叠叠的加工，现在再想起真的很像拜伦的“她走在美的光彩里”。大概无论任谁都没办法把这回忆里的年轻人和下午刚被救护车拉走的颓废作家联系在一起。

好在尼禄的手没伤到骨头，只是普通的肌肉拉伤。医生让他好好休养，别硬去训练。V带他去吃了晚饭，然后把他送回了家。一切都很正常。他父亲如此指使自己的编辑也不是一天两天了，之前那几个人往往态度和他父亲一样冷漠，车里全是和空气清新剂气味重叠起来的烟味。他们不敢在他父亲面前抽烟，有时吵得厉害，尼禄在他们离开之后能在家门口看到他们留下的烟蒂，或者偷听到他们在车里对他父亲的诅咒，每到这时他的内脏就会紧张地搅成一团。尼禄在他们眼里或许只是一个连他父亲都有点嫌麻烦的小累赘，每个假日他们满脸赔笑送来的礼物也都和他完全无关。

要是换做平时，尼禄和来接他的编辑遇到这种情况，他大概还是会要求编辑把他送回学校继续见习训练。但是V还没等他开口就问他——你是怎么摔的？怎么体育老师没陪你过来？回学校的话还要下水吗，如果不下水的话是要去练长跑吗？尼禄感觉这些问题的答案像是被一根温柔的钩子从他的嘴里一连串钩了出来，他只希望这个拥挤的地下停车场能再挤点、再挤点，最好一直到他把想说的都说完再把这辆车放出去。但他最后到了家也没能结束这场让人依依不舍的对话。V似乎也察觉到了这点，最后把自己的邮箱地址给了他。不就是多审点稿子吗，你写的东西又不会拿去卖钱，尽管多让我看看吧。他在居民区昏暗的路灯灯光下给尼禄撕了一张便条。

电车到换乘站了。尼禄把书签放回书里，随着人流走出去。车站煞白的灯光下人头攒动，他还在想“勿忘草”这本诗集，如果V当时给他提了这个东西，他大概也会一直记得。

**加文坐在她的副驾驶上，向前望着，若有所思。警察局突然给学校打来电话要他配合调查。那是维罗妮卡来到这所学校以来第一次走进游泳馆。她在更衣室找到了他。** _（这里忘记修改了，女老师是不能进男子更衣室的。只用查找替换功能真的会有疏漏，请多看几遍）_ **她犹豫了很久怎么和加文解释这件事。“你爸爸妈妈昨晚杀了人，就在离学校不远的居民区，一个负责吸引注意力，一个负责把人勒死。”这是最无情的方式。**

**如果是他那些吵闹的朋友，她说不定还会这样把连警察都不知道的目击信息说出口，然后等着他们特有的情绪崩溃流程慢慢过去，这不太难，她在上一所学校见过不少这样的学生。有个男生语文差到每次都考三十多分，需要第四次补考，时间又恰好和棒球比赛撞了，把整个教师办公大厅闹得天翻地覆。不补考的话你会留级。维罗妮卡当时冷静地对他说。你已经上高中了，应该学会对自己的行为负责了，老师们已经给了你很多次机会，从第一次补考就告诉过你很可能会影响到比赛。她的态度十分冷酷，看到那个人高马大的男生怕得发抖的样子几乎感受到了一种施虐的愉悦。她想起自己在路过操场时也见过棒球部训练，而这男生根本不是正选队员。年级主任走过来问到底怎么回事，一种强烈的冒险欲望从她的胸口翻涌而出——你只是个替补，认真考试，不会影响到队伍比赛的。她在年级主任走来时加了一句最残忍的话，在周边所有人脸色大变时，只有她感到十分舒畅。我似乎不适合当教师，她在被校长叫去谈话时也听得心不在焉，我大概共情能力本身就有问题，而且对这帮一根筋的蠢小鬼根本没兴趣，管我还不如先去管管隔壁班那个和班里不良少女开房的班主任。**

**于是那个学期结束之后她主动请辞，调到了这所以严格著称的升学私立学校，不出她的意料，这里的学生本质也没什么差别，判作业和上课仍然是一场场苦役，区别只在于这里的学生有的十分聪明，但作文里的谄媚也让她想吐，除了加文的——他的作文看起来没什么刻意的加工和安排，写得一气呵成，但是足够真诚。加文对她提出的进入大学学习文学的提议感到有些困惑，似乎觉得自己并没有这种才能。他想要考的那几所大学的学费都极端高昂，但没关系，他家出得起——至少在这件事不败露的情况下出得起。她想起他在作文里提到的那些一个人在家的安静夜晚，如果他知道了他父母晚上并没有在办公室、也没有在聚会，而是在杀人——他肯定不会大哭大闹，甚至他可能已经对此有心理准备了。维罗妮卡都能想象到他的表情会是什么样的，这和当时那个棒球部男生的害怕不一样，让她只是想想就胸口隐隐作痛。**

**维罗妮卡不是不知道他父母的权势，这个男孩能上这所私立高中也有他父母的操作因素在其中。“只差三分的话，您开个价吧，一分多少钱。”有时教师办公室里的议论会提到他，其中必定少不了这句不知真假的引言。老师们都说他是心地善良而天分不足的学生，如果多给一些机会的话必成大器，但终究赶不上别人的聪明。维罗妮卡不喜欢在办公室议论学生，只是听着他们就着什么天资和努力的关系聊来聊去，就烦躁地戴上了耳机。**

**“究竟会是什么事呢？”警察局已经出现在了视野里，加文转过头去紧张地问她。**

**“我也不知道。但你没做错事，只要说实话就可以了。”**

**万一这些实话成了他父母被捕的证据呢？维罗妮卡把车开进了停车场，开始设想最坏的结局。他还有亲人吗，还能过自己期望的生活吗？别想了，维罗妮卡，你不可能供得起他继续读书的。就算是他家彻底破产、乃至背上负债，你也帮不了他。那你说出来你的目击证词又有什么意义呢？大概谁也得不到幸福的结局。**

**“老师，我其实大概知道会是什么事。”加文有点紧张地说，“你还记得我之前有一次的周记作业里写过我听到有人在我家楼下打电话的事吗……还有那些经常塞在我家信箱里的传单和恐吓信之类的，现在我妈已经不让我碰信箱了。”**

**“我记得。”维罗妮卡说，“但这都不是你的错。”**

**她还想说点什么，但她罕见地无言了，只能把这一句没什么帮助的话翻来覆去地用作安慰。她在停车场里把车停下，看到加文想要解开安全带的手都有点发抖，于是伸手过去帮他按下了那个按钮——他的手冰凉，是真的很害怕。她抬起头来时看到他的眼睛——当奥菲利亚知道波罗尼乌斯的死讯时，会是这样的恐惧吗？没事的，我会一直在外面等到你的问话结束，她强忍住去摸摸他的头发或者给他一个短暂拥抱的冲动。同时无端开始设想，自己或许可以把自己家的一间卧室借给他住，一直到他毕业为止，** _（这里也请删去，不符合女教师的身份）_ **好像她新装修的房子真的有两间卧室。**

尼禄记得在那两年多，V在做编辑这档子事上似乎用了魔法，尼禄再也不需要在周末靠训练逃避他父亲闭门写作时的电话粥和坏脾气，那段时间也是这位作家最高产的黄金时期——事实上也有V解决不了的事。有个周日，他不用去训练，起床时已经是十点半，一开门就听到他父亲在一边踱步一边和主编打电话讨论新书发售的问题。楼下的门铃响起，他去开门时看到V在门口——想出去转转吗？青年神秘地笑了起来。我们主编的脾气的确不太好，但现在是关键时期，也只能随他去。如果你没什么要紧事的话可以出来避难，想要找地方写作业也可以。

他随着电车摇晃，看到书中作为成年人不断压抑和提醒自己的维罗妮卡，想到了那些休息日里他出门找V去“避难”的事情。尼禄回忆起这件事时，这才意识到V有意无意间表现出的冷漠和谨慎。他从没去过V当时的公寓，每次也都是在人多的地方，这让他也变得谨慎了起来，毕竟如果让他的同学看到了他和一个社会人——况且还是男人密切交往，哪怕只有一次也够他受的。况且他当时也并不知道什么样的感情才能算得上是恋爱，只是单纯的心跳加速和依恋情绪总感觉太单薄——毕竟穿着学生制服的情侣不管到了哪里都算是主流。想着想着，他从书里一抬眼就又看到了电车上在播另一个版本的《勿忘草》预告片，一串串词汇被打在屏幕上：禁断的恋爱、家庭的罪孽、女人的抉择。什么禁断的恋爱，他在心里骂了一句，身边真的有类似的事情发生，也是你们这些爱看师生恋的人有理，要么开除学生、要么罢职教师、要么强行拆散当作无事发生。就算是都留在了学校，也免不了被人在背后指指点点。在毕业典礼对老师表白就是最美的爱情，在那之前多说两句话都会被别人痛心疾首地指点——你还小，你不懂，这根本不是恋爱；你会被玩弄在鼓掌之间，他们或许只是贪恋你年轻的身体和易于操纵的精神。这的确可能不是，那什么是呢？社交网络上那些每天晒二十多张自拍的情侣是吗？电视上那些模范政治家家庭是吗？ 

尼禄甩甩头，他有点太激动了。V刚刚离开他时，他也常常陷入这样的纠结里。他一直在思考自己在多大程度上美化了这个气质十分特别的男人，毕竟可能对方也只是想玩玩而已，说不定还会在背后和自己的恋人聊到他——那可真的太羞耻了，尤其是当他读到维罗妮卡故意激怒自己的学生时，那种有原则的冷静态度和V的形象几乎完全重合了。他在V照单全收的态度下，被那个温柔的钩子钩出来了太多话，甚至想当然地把对方当成唯一能够无条件接受自己全部的人，直到最后V来告别。他先是去他父亲的房间里待了一会儿，这才敲响了他的房间门——对不起，他非常低落地说，我已经没有别的选择了，我必须离开这里，或许之后我也不能再看你的邮件了。尼禄不知道怎么回答他，他甚至做好了让他来自己毕业典礼的准备，这太突然了。我很喜欢你的那些写作，还有你给我讲的所有事，现在很少能看到这种东西，V继续解释道，虽然你再过几年再回来看大概会觉得想要钻到地缝里，但我……我真的太想得到回应了，我不该走到这一步的。你之后读了大学会遇到更多听你倾诉的人，我不算什么，我必须得走了。对不起，别忘了我就行。

尼禄翻了翻《勿忘草》的版权页，这书的确是他高中毕业那年出的。他是在害怕自己看到这本书吗，还是单纯急着出名、太想成为父亲那样的作家了？

**维罗妮卡看到新闻就立刻来到了加文家在市中心的宅子。警方和检方的人在他家门口忙忙碌碌，而他正站在警车边上，似乎是在接受审问。人们把一箱箱东西从宅子里往外搬，大概连加文自己的房间也被翻了个底朝天。她快跑了两步过去来到他面前，加文和审问他的两个警察都有点吃惊。**

_（我知道Vee is short for Veronica，不过如果你执意不改这个名字，那就用吧）_

**“你好，我是他在学校的班主任……你们要带他走吗？”维罗妮卡紧张地问道。**

**“我们会把未成年人安排在适当的地方的。”其中一位警察说道，“而且我们很快就能完成对这里的调查，他只需要在外面待不到一周。”**

**“可是他现在马上要三年级了，这周末是他高中最后一次比赛……”**

**“这我们就无能为力了，老师。”**

_（要不要把这里的称呼改成“女士”？） **（不改。）**_

**她转头看了一眼加文，他脸色煞白，似乎还不能完全接受这个事实。**

**“您是他的社团负责老师吗？”**

**“不是……”**

**“有关他比赛的事情，或许还是由专门的负责老师来提建议比较好。您是希望他继续留在这间被查封的房子里吗？请不要添乱了。”**

**她也说不出自己想要什么。即使她家真的凭空多出来了一间卧室，也根本帮不到他。冷静下来一想，她如果真的收留了加文，三个月后可能坐在被告席上的就是自己，顺便在社会版上沦为师生恋的笑柄。这不是恋爱，她很清楚，她也没有和自己的学生开展一段恋爱的意图。** _（这句话还是删了吧，师生恋不管是卖书还是影视化都是大热题材，如此明确地否定只会让读者感到摸不到头脑或者欲盖弥彰） **（但我写的根本不是师生恋）**_ **但她也不想让办公室的同事们针对这个孩子有新的谈资——“就是那个父母都因为经济犯罪被调查、还因为这事错过了州决赛的孩子吧。”她只是不想听到这样的话。**

**加文在一边想说什么，但还是顺从了。他像死在水中的奥菲利亚，维罗妮卡想，他连那段疯狂都没有经历就直接被按着脑袋溺死在水里了，这样的家庭简直是个诅咒。**

_（这种女性化的比喻会不会让这书显得有点女同性恋？咱们把主角从男人改成女人就是为了去掉同性恋元素吧）_

_**（你在说奥菲利亚是女同性恋吗？）**_

_（我没有说奥菲利亚是女同性恋。但读者在看到几次奥菲利亚之后肯定会联想到两个女性在一起的画面，等到影视化的时候大概也会选长得像女孩子的演员了，说不定还会被发挥出点跨性别话题。况且你刚说完自己不写师生恋，这样不就又把男学生写成性凝视对象了吗？）_

_**（我觉得你最大的问题在于，你根本不相信人的感情能有多复杂。）**_

_（爱伦坡说过美女之死是世界上最有诗意的主题，你觉得他的视角是不带性凝视的吗？）_

_**（你只会这一句话吧。别再折磨我了，我是不会承认这是一部恋爱小说的。）**_

_（你自己说过你爱上了加文的原型的，在我们之前吵这本书的男同性恋倾向的时候。我们也达成共识了，恋爱小说不一定非得有结果。）_

_**（可这他妈的不是一本恋爱小说。就是因为我现在还爱他这才不是。你得承认人是会变的，再过几年他见多识广了，就会发现我在和他相处的时候是怎么利用他的真心来实现我自己写书的愿望的，你以为我当年为什么要拼了命地做他父亲的编辑？我想做作家，我想像他父亲一样写出最好的小说。然后我遇到了他，发现他比他父亲更能让我灵感迸发，自作聪明地利用了他，结果没想到一本私小说真的能得奖。我从一开始答应你修改这么多细节，就是害怕有一天他拿起这本书时想起我的时候感到恶心。毕竟我直到开始修改决定出书才知道悔改，在那之前我都和维罗妮卡一样自持得很好，我做的事和恋爱扯不上半点关系。）** _

_（随你便吧，大作家。反正你的读者们也会把这本书解读成师生恋的。）_

打了一个周末的点滴之后，V总算是缓过来了。好在只是单纯的营养不良加过劳，医生不断明示他得了抑郁症一定要及时就医。尼禄在这期间一直在照看他的情况，而且每天去他公寓照顾他的猫。而主编听说了情况以后，周一下班之后特地跟着尼禄抱了捧花去看他。那捧花在被放在床头柜上的一瞬间，V似乎有了无穷的力气，直接拿起来把它摔回了主编脸上。鉴于他的力气还用在了阴阳怪气地阻止同病房的人开电视和收音机上，尼禄在医生的劝说下把V带回了家，又从超市买了点吃的打算塞到他冰箱里。很快他发现，冰箱的冷冻柜抽屉都被冻住了，完全打不开，他只能坚持不懈地卷起袖子，把冰箱的电断掉，找了把小刀一点一点除冰。V抱着猫阻止它去喝地上的冷水，坐在客厅地摊上，看着尼禄干活的背影。

“你看了《勿忘草》了吧。”他问，“是不是对我非常失望？”

“倒也没多失望，我也没那么傻。”尼禄说，“而且我还从主编那里听说了你改这本书的事。”

“他跟你讲到哪一步了？”

“基本上都讲完了。”尼禄放下小刀，决定找热水壶烧点开水，“你砸他那一下把他刺激到了，后来回家的时候在出租车上顺路，他跟我抱怨了一路你有多难缠。”

“也不知道谁难缠。”

“你最难缠。”尼禄回头看了一眼还在给猫梳毛的V，“我大概知道你为什么能跟我爸处得来了，你俩负负得正。”

“他现在怎么样？”

“还好，我很久没回去了。不过听说他最近攒了点随笔和游记准备出版，写小说的劲头没那么大了。”

“写小说很消耗人的。”V慢悠悠地说，“相当于你在给自己的感情和意见做衣服，有的时候这衣服虽然准确合身，但是不够好看，就得一遍一遍地改。读者看到这身衣服之后搞不清这衣服的结构，大部分只是看个整体造型罢了。有的时候还要强行把思想做个瘦身塞进紧身衣里，好看是好看，就是不能呼吸了。写随笔还好，写随笔在这个比喻下等于全裸出游，一身轻松，就是容易被人指指点点。”

“你这不是已经想通了吗，怎么还在抗拒《勿忘草》的电影？”

V歪出来一个怪笑，把怀里的黑猫放走了。它伸了伸懒腰，跑到冰箱附近闻了闻，就窜回了自己的窝里。他没回答尼禄的问题，只是站起身，来到餐桌边，从尼禄买回来的食物里面拆了一袋面包吃。《勿忘草》的剧本改编是在他写第二本小说时进行的，并没有征求他的具体意见，只是要到了授权。而他彻底开始昼夜颠倒的颓废生活是从几周前他看到了样片的片段——导演擅自拍的床戏让他感到恶心，遮遮掩掩视角有如偷窥，更何况他的书中已经把对美少年的欣赏里的性意味削到了最低，并且很明显表达出了不想强调师生恋的愿望。

“说起来，你有没有考虑过出版原稿？”尼禄在巨大的塑料碰撞声中问道，“我去问了当年新人奖的一个评委，他们说如果你想的话可以给你找个门路，至少换个出版社——”

“不可能。”

“为什么？你难道不是因为编辑乱改才生气的吗？”

“我的作家梦早就碎了。”V干脆地说，“从《勿忘草》收到第一条评论开始我的心就已经死了。我真的不想再这样被歪曲下去，我不是狩猎高中生的老师，我也不想让别人把你当成男版洛丽塔或者什么成人片里会出现的学生，你说的那些门路说不定是要把我的原稿送进耽美小说编辑部，那更得被编辑改得七零八落——你是不是真的不懂我？”

塑料撞击的声音停下了。

尼禄放下手上的东西，从厨房里走出来，看着还在餐桌边坐着的V一时间不知道说什么。他生气了，V意识到。这些天来他为自己做的事或许都是因为念旧情，但面对尼禄认真为他考虑的提议，他未免还是太任性了些。

“你当时不是想做大作家吗，为什么还要拐弯抹角地在意别人怎么想呢？既然你都已经无情地利用了我那么长时间，把我的经历用作你自己沽名钓誉的工具，为什么还要在意别人怎么解读我呢？我问你，是不是即使当年的原稿一笔不改直接出版，你也会变成今天这样？”

V的呼吸一滞。

这些问题他并不是没有问过自己——事实上，在他决定听从出版社的建议、将这本书的男主角改成女主角之前，他已经问过了自己无数遍。他最后一次来到尼禄家，主要是来听他父亲对原稿修改的意见的。你不怕那孩子讨厌你吗？他父亲冷淡地问他，手指心不在焉地翻着那沓完全手写的稿子。他过不了多久就会发现他全身心信赖的人是个装模作样的伪君子，不说一声就把他认真倾诉的东西当成自己写作的素材，况且还对他一直有如此在压抑之下的、说起来几乎有点变态的迷恋——别装了，我能看得出来——你能冒着今后他都会恨你的风险把这些拿去出版吗？

但或许还有一些可能性……V这话说得完全没有自信心。

我可以。他父亲把稿子推回给V，几乎是有点自豪地说道。我能把这些直接送去出版，这就是最赤裸的感情本身，一改再改只会越来越畸形，越来越不像你自己。你写小说是为了追求这样保险而平庸的东西吗？

V很想说不是。

你不能。他父亲继续说。我知道你冒不了这个险，别再用什么可能性自我安慰了。我猜你最开始本来没打算从他身上得到什么感情上的回应，但写着写着却把自己陷了进去——从倒数第二章你那些连成片的心理描写就能看出来，你是真的很想要那孩子的爱，而不是现在这种青少年的好奇和崇拜。你的编辑提的建议实际上都相当不错，况且大概即使有十个人今天鼓励你拿这本原稿去出版，最后你还是会屈服，把它写成他者的感情。别再来问我了。

“对不起……”尼禄看到V脸色突变，知道自己话说重了，拖过椅子坐到他边上道歉，“现在再提出版原稿的事确有点晚了。”

“没事。”V抽了下鼻子，“你不用道歉，说到底是我的问题。”

**他看着加文走出那栋空荡荡的房子，骑上自行车，心里就已经凉了一半。加文仍然相信自己父母的杀人罪是被人栽赃的，就这么上钩了——用一个证据换另一个“证据”，还在试图为他的父母脱罪。他转动车钥匙跟了上去，紧紧跟着少年的背影，放在副驾驶座位上的手机随时可以拨出沃恩警官的号码。她在这场尾行中突然意识到了自己自私得可怕，甚至完全无视了加文可能到场就被灭口的可能性，依然按着自己的目击证据不去报警，放任他被欺骗，甚至觉得他的死也未尝不是自己漫长煎熬的尽头。这么长时间以来他所谓的协助警方办案本身就是一种逃避，只是对事情的发展抱有一丝侥幸心理，让他的父母不必被她的这条目击证词送进监狱。到那时在听众席上的加文之后会怎么看她呢？他会立刻在同学中被当作杀人犯的孩子吗？马上就要到港口了，副驾驶上的手机屏幕反射着刺眼的月光，催促他快报警，快告诉加文事情的真相。然而他的心里又有一个角落，在期待着见证他的死亡——是枪击、窒息、刀伤、还是溺亡，像奥菲利亚那样？他浅色的头发和睫毛上沾了血是什么样的颜色？他甚至在想，如果他被沉进了海里，自己要不要也跟着跳进去——无声无息的死亡和解脱此时变得甜蜜了起来。**

_（↑这段死亡想象全部删掉）_

_**（你会下地狱的）** _

_（您先请）_

**然而加文的自行车停下了，他回过头来望向身后。**

那之后尼禄感到他和V之间的气氛有点僵硬。他帮V清完冰箱之后就离开公寓了，晚上睡不着，又给V发了好几条道歉的消息，对面都没有回复。他也说不清自己为什么要道歉，看这个局面，明明他才是应该给出原谅的。他又拿出《勿忘草》看了起来，要是V愿意给他第一稿就好了，好像他客厅书架上的很厚的那个文件袋里就是，他经常注意到V去确认它——里面一定有很多能把编辑部的同事们吓得合不拢嘴的内容，但他已经开始期待了。他从主编那里听说了一些——多数都是和官能毫无关系的过激想象，他自己能猜到个十中八九。每当他去咬上那个温柔的钩子时，V大概也在猜测、试探和自持，而现在他终于能抛弃那些被害妄想、堂堂正正地看他们的过去了。

虽然不知道原版是怎样的结局，但在最终版本中，维罗妮卡在种种碰壁之下被逼到绝路，只靠她的目击证词已经不能证明这场杀人案发生过，于是选择告诉加文真相，并孤身去杀死已经顺利脱罪、且再次犯下命案的加文的父母，随后回到家在放满水的浴缸里割腕自杀。主编说，他本想把这个结局调整得没那么血腥，但是V坚决不改，甚至叛逆地加上了大量描写割腕自杀的残忍细节，读起来几乎要变成恐怖小说，最后好说歹说才让他都删成原状。如此宏大的场景看来，编辑部的同事们也都对这个情节的影视化改编十分上心。

第二天在出版社里有《勿忘草》的试映会，编剧和导演都来听取意见。其实主要是听主编的意见，有的编辑对尼禄说，我们意见再大他们也不会听。电影他看得漫不经心，一直在确认手机上有没有回信，中间有一段甚至把他看得睡着了。试映会结束之后也下班了，送走主编和几位大人物之后，几个年轻编辑提出在办公室开个晚餐会，把市场部的几个人也拉了过来。

尼禄早该猜到这些编辑们明着是要开晚餐会，实际上就是找个理由骂电影。他在一片争吵里安静地吃着外卖披萨，手机仍然放在大腿上随时准备收信。

“我简直不能相信他们把维罗妮卡拍活了……拍活了！这是对作者最大的侮辱，她最后死在浴缸里正好对应了书里对加文的奥菲利亚想象，这就叫对称美。她在她的学生身上看到自己的命运，这才是她感情的主要组成部分，然而这破电影连个奥菲利亚的典故都没拿出来给观众讲讲，简直难以置信。”

“还有床戏，太恶心了，我还以为只有预告片里是偷窥视角，敢情全部都是偷窥视角。”

“你还希望能有什么样的床戏？这电影分级又不是18禁。”

“我看你是想要男同性恋床戏。”

“不是，我说这话真的有理有据。你们仔细看看当年它获奖的时候那些评委的评语，有哪个涉及到了女性话题？而且有的地方明显被删过，就贴在腰封上那个，前后衔接都不自然。”

“又来了又来了，你这个阴谋论真够可以的。你是不是从大二刚看这本书就开始给别人传教了？”

“评委没涉及到女性话题那是评委的错。那一溜评委那个不是50岁以上的老头子？我觉得有这样的女性角色挺好的，干嘛非得抠字眼。”

“是男是女都无所谓吧，原作那种感情又不完全关乎性，又不是稍微搭上点关系就是要谈恋爱。”

“我倒是觉得恋爱还是挺明显的。但是原作没有跨过性这条线，就显得更加圣洁单纯了，我很喜欢，精神高潮了！”

“这电影还好吧，至少自己结构内部能自圆其说，虽然和原作比差了点，但电影卖座和书创销量也不是一回事。”

“我还是觉得女主原作应该是个男的。如果电影里面找个男演员来演主角，刨掉床戏，那很多地方就看着自然多了。”

“少看点BL漫画吧你。”

“然后学生换成个17岁新人女演员，更卖座了哈哈哈哈哈。”

“别吵了别吵了。”

尼禄认真听了一会儿，又被他们吵得头痛，拿了罐啤酒溜回自己的办公桌前，他仍然不知道该怎么办。虽然想起来让他有点脸红，但他其实不是很在意V曾经对自己抱有怎样复杂的情感，因为他现在也和当年那个稍微给点小恩小惠就满足的高中生不一样了。说起来有点缺德，但他在看到V把主编送他的花扔回去的时候偷笑了一下，而且他很确定病床上的V也看到了。虽然现在没什么人在工作以外的场合用邮箱，但他还是习惯性地像高中时一样，打开了写邮件的界面，信手把刚刚听到的针对电影的恶评总结了几条发给V。

不到两分钟，他的手机终于闪了起来：“你在做听写吗？”

倒也没有，就是想告诉你一下。尼禄挠了挠头，回了一句，他那罐啤酒已经快见底了。他听到那边一个女编辑突然大喊“谈恋爱要是还要有个感情标准、说个什么特定的句子才能开始的话，我把这披萨盒子吃下去”，旁边还真的有人要给她把披萨盒子大卸八块。尼禄对着手机想了半天不知道回个什么，跟其他同事笑起来，笑着笑着有点想哭。如果他当年能少在意些高中那点浮于表面的人际关系，像那些俗气的师生恋电影一样傻乎乎地告白，《勿忘草》会出版成怎样的小说呢？或者说根本不会出版？但是现在想给故事凑个完美的结局也已经晚了。

结果是他的邮箱先有了点动作。V给他发了个Word文档，给他整个润色了一遍支离破碎的语言。真是职业病，尼禄又忍不住笑了起来，心情雀跃得好像当年在地下车库里，第一次知道有人能这么认真地听自己说话。他把东西收拾好，和同事们告别，走进电梯。他还没想好下一步去哪儿，他可以不说了算。到了写字楼一层，他发现V正抱着电脑坐在大门附近的长椅上，看到他时无奈地抬起了头。

“我电脑快没电了。”他抱怨道，“而且我还以为你试映结束之后就直接出来，结果和那个垃圾编剧撞见了，他还呛我两句，得不偿失。”

“怎么不直接告诉我？”

“我上楼一看，你们好像骂得还挺开心的。有一种……活力。我大概，有很多年没感受到过这种活力了，就听了一会儿。然后觉得，我果然不太适合做你爸爸那样的职业作家，平常写点东西还行。”

尼禄点点头：“这不已经试错试出来了。”

“听了一段时间，我跑到一楼来开始想这回事，然后就收到了你那个听写。”

“结果你在这里坐到现在？你不会还没吃晚饭吧。”

“对，我还特别饿。”

“走吧。”

现在街上刮的已经是微醺的春风了，走了两三个街区之后，V直接拉着他拐进了Pizza Express——和他当年带着逃出家门的高中生去“避难”一样。总而言之，今晚谁也不用吃下一整个外卖披萨盒。

END


End file.
